Alakthul Moongazer
Information Physical ''' '''Garments/Armor: Always wears a variant of the stereotypical demon hunter garb, including but not limited to shoulder armor, gloves, boots, kilts, robes, or loose leggings. Always wears a blindfold across his empty eye sockets. His outfit changes from time to time but it generally has taken on a more druidic style to hearken to his skill set and his previous occupation. General Appearance: Slightly shorter than average male elves, with a toned musculature more common with fighters and soldiers than casters or druids. His chest is riddled with a number of scars, particularly a large one near the center of his chest. Faded remains of ritualistic tattoos cover his torso. While his eyes are almost always covered with cloth, a sizable amount of scarring stretches out from the right eye out from under the blindfold. He has a shortly trimmed beard with streaks of grey and white that attest his age, causing his beard to be a lighter tone than his haircolor, both being hues of a dark blue. His hair is casually drawn back to a loose ponytail with bangs framing his face, all about shoulder length. Known History Alakthul Moongazer was born shortly before the War of the Ancients, and his most vivid memory is remembering the tumultuous events of the Shattering, with the sky darkening and the world trembling. Most of his memory is shattered and vague due to an injury in recent life, and he can only barely remember details regarding his life prior to the War of the Shifting Sands. At some point Alakthul became a Druid of the Talon, wherein he eventually served in the War of the Shifting Sands under Fandral Staghelm, loyally fighting alongside the Cenarion forces on the ground and their Dragon Flight allies in the skies. His next vivid memory comes about during the invasion of Kalimdor by the Scourge and Burning Legion, serving under the forces commanded by now-freed Illidan Stormrage in defending the lands currently known as Felwood. Alakthul was awed by the power that Illidan wielded, using the demonic taint to more effectively deal with the Scourge and demons the Kaldorei were warring against, and in particular was astounded at Illidan's success against the Nathrezim Tichondrius in battle. It was this experience serving under Illidan's short-lived command that would stick with Alakthul for the remainder of the war and thereafter. Unlike many elves, Alakthul did not answer the call to Mount Hyjal as he was still busy in Felwood, where he had long called the area home. He was devastated to hear not only of the loss of Nordrassil, but also of his only remaining family: his sister Lindinel Moongazer, a Sentinel at the time who was slain on the slopes of Hyjal. It is unknown if the spirit called Lady Moongazer in Darkshore is of relation to either. Alakthul eventually set travel to the Eastern Kingdoms when Tyrande, Malfurion, and the warden Maeiv landed in Silverpine to track down the fugitive Illidan. Seeing the devastation the plague had on the forests first hand, Alakthul would leave after their duty was done in Lordaeron and head to the Alliance kingdom of Stormwind to ensure similar issues did not erupt in those forests. Alakthul resided in the deep, dark woods of Duskwood until such time as he reached out to a group he had heard of through rumors and stories. This group, simply called the Netherbane after the leader's former instructor, were a group of demon hunters created on the same premise that Alakthul had observed Illidan doing years before -- Fighting Fire with Fire. Alakthul, disappointed in the lack of progress he was making with druidic knowledge countering forest corruption (possibly due to the Emerald Nightmare), forsook the call of the wild and started on the path of the demon hunter. Alakthul was studious, but impatient. He had grown annoyed with the slow and methodical processes the Druids had undertaken, and as such often spent time with an unaffiliated demon hunter named Draymar learning other views on the matters at hand. Draymar entrusted small Felcrystals to Alakthul for use in training and preparation in controlling fel energy prior to his binding-and-blinding rituals to allow a faster transition and recovery, but Alakthul tapped too quickly into their powers and was slowly driven to madness, even ramming shards of a crystal into his right eye to gain further power and further corruption. He was challenged by the Netherbane, particularly one Fethas Soulthorn whom attempted to removal of the crystal shards by force, creating an energy loop that erupted the shards in his eye and washed his mind in fel energy causing extensive damage. He recovered over time both physically and mentally, and was blinded and then bound to a demon of his choice by Fethas: A Satyr corruptor in Felwood, using fel-tainted druidism to spread the malaise in Alak's homeland. The satyr, obviously displeased at his new prison, used his own energy to press on the seams and cracks in Alakthul's mind caused by his previous injury, exasperating them and causing extensive short-term memory, cognitive, and inferential skill loss. During his training, he spent much of his time in Duskwood and exploring Stormwind, growing accustomed to the Alliance races and their myriad of beliefs and lifestyles. It was during this time he met a Sentinel in the employ of a local noble house whose name was Feriness Moonraven. The two started off with slight misgivings but maintained cordial attitudes, that eventually gave way to true friendship and eventually blossomed into mutual affection and attraction. The turning point in their relationship was during the War in Northrend whereupon Alakthul (whom mostly showed ambivalence to the events in the North) was often there to comfort and care for Feriness whenever she was wounded or exhausted from the brutal campaign against the Lich King. The two eventually settled down together, having a daughter named Syndril, though as the effects of the demon on Alak's mind grew stronger he was often away or incapable of parenting or even conversation when he was home. At the insistance of Feriness's first daughter, Rizuna Moonraven, and with the aid of a former Scarlet named Calithos Blyde, Alakthul's damages were slowly mended, repaired, and the demon contained within Alakthul's spirit, body, and mind. With the fog lifted from his mind and his thoughts coherent and his own (for the most part), Alakthul has taken a far more cruel and callous approach to 'punish' the demon within in ways he refuses to elaborate on. His power has grown exponentially, and he has now been able to remaster many former druid spells with the knowledge of the Satyr corrupter's feldruidism and Alak's own studies in the druidic arts. Realizing the faults of rash, hasty and impatient decisions and the consequences thereof, he has taken to a more calm, collected, and observant manner of action. He vows to never again be the one broken and a burden to others, and even now he wanders the lands of Draenor with his family and comrades, seeing this new world's Burning Legion as a threat equal to or greater than that of Azeroth.